Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to transactions for payment of goods/services and, more particularly, to a system and method for tokenization for sensitive or confidential transaction payment data.
Brief Discussion of Related Art
Cashless electronic payment for transaction of goods and services is become ubiquitous in modern society. In connection with this, electronic wallets are becoming a more prevalent counterpart to electronic forms of payment for a wide variety of transactions. Generally speaking, an electronic wallet is a system by which a credit card, debit card, pre-paid card, etc., is stored where a single electronic application which provides access to them, analogous to the way in which one might store corresponding physical payment cards in a tangible wallet.
The disclosure in the application entitled “MULTI-COMMERCE CHANNEL WALLETS FOR AUTHENTICATED TRANSACTIONS”, and also the related application entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD TO ENABLE A NETWORK OF DIGITAL WALLETS”, includes a federated network of electronic wallets. The purchaser may select this network of wallets which includes partners who are members of the federation, each of whom provide electronic wallet services. One option presented to the purchaser may be the option to use an electronic wallet maintained and provided by the payment processing entity, e.g., MasterCard International Incorporated (assignee of the instant application), which is also operating the network of wallets.
Given the overwhelming volume of transactions consummated per second, and the necessity that transactions be authorized expeditiously in order to be an acceptable form of payment for all parties involved in the transaction, the circumstances naturally lend themselves to automation of the approval process. However, without adequate oversight on an individual or per-transaction basis, and/or without the parties to the transaction being known to others involved, including the intermediary, the opportunity for malicious abuse of the payment system require adequate safeguards.
A problem presented is where the transaction details required to consummate a purchaser's transaction may be used thereafter for malicious purposes, for example if the security of such data is compromised by a third party, or by another bad actor with access to cardholder data used during the transaction. A solution to this problem is required.